Jueves
by hikary-neko
Summary: La vida da muchos giros que las personas no pueden esperar, hasta... tal vez... podrías haber conocido al amor de tu vida... en un tren. –Mi primer fic y es un song-fic *o* Ojalá les guste :3


**Ola, ke ase?**

Broma~ LOL

Ola (:

Este es mi primer fic y siento que soy algo rara en esto... xD

Y espero le guste~

* * *

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**__**  
**__**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**__**  
**__**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**__**  
**__**Y preguntarte quién eres.**__**  
**_

Maka siempre fue una chica normal, con buenos amigos y una, pero no muy perfecta, familia. Empezaba su día yendo a la escuela, después se iba con sus amigos a algún lugar, como la plaza o a un café, pero o mejor de su día era cuando tomaba el tren de vuelta a casa porque veía al hombre de sus sueños, un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí, nunca se le acerca ni nada de esas cosas, por temor hacer rechazada.

_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**__**  
**__**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**__**  
**__**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**__**  
**__**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

Normalmente de pura casualidad se sentaba enfrente de ella, parecía coincidencia o era su pura imaginación. Cuando lo volteaba a ver parecía que estuviera siempre aburrido, pero Maka sólo se sonrojaba al verle lanzar un suspiro, siempre llevaba la mejor ropa para que se fijara en ella.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**__**  
**__**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**__**  
**__**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**Y me pongo a temblar**_

Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento, Soul suspira y Maka cierra los ojos; él, al no ver resultados aparta la vista a la ventana del tren, mientras ella se siente estúpida y se pone a temblar.

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**__**  
**__**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**__**  
**__**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**__**  
**__**Va y viene el silencio.**_

Pasan días, meses y uno años, las vidas de ellos siguen igual, ella con sus intentos de llamarle la atención y él intentando entenderla; el silencio entre los 2, los sonidos del tren y las personas yendo y viniendo.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**__**  
**__**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**__**  
**__**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**Y me pongo a temblar**_**.**

Siempre Soul intenta mirarla pero como siempre, aquella chica cierra los ojos mientras él se pregunta el porqué de aquella acción y más el porqué de su temblor.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**__**  
**__**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**__**  
**__**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**__**  
**__**Y me quiero morir.**_

Y algo fuera de lo normal pasa, Maka se atreve a llamarlo…

–S-S-S-Soul –y calló de inmediato, adentrándose en sus pensamientos… "_De seguro piensa que soy extraña y que soy una tonta, no puedo hablarle a un chico como él",_ después de eso cerro los ojos y aguanto sus ganas de gritar.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**__**  
**__**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**__**  
**__**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**__**  
**__**Y elijo este tren**_.

Sintió como el mundo se detuvo cuando pasó lo siguiente…

-No sé por qué, pero aunque no te conozca, te he extrañado demasiado; es como si algo nos juntara- dijo Soul al acercarse a ella y le sonrió torcidamente mientras el corazón de ella latía desbocado.

En ese momento llegó el tren que iba a casa de Soul, y Maka no dudó en rechazar el tren que ella iba a tomar y decidió acompañarlo a él.

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**__**  
**__**Un día especial este once de marzo.**__**  
**__**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**__**  
**__**Que apaga la luz.**_

Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino; su sueño se había hecho realidad después de tanto tiempo, ese se había convertido en su gran día. Soul la toma de la mano, llegan a un túnel y de pronto todo se vuelve negro delante de ellos.

Abrió los ojos y sólo vio una gran luz, le tomó un momento acostumbrarse a la claridad; y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital…

–¿Qué me ha pasado? –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

–Un accidente, eso fue lo que pasó –dijo la enfermera mientras sostenía el diagnostico de Soul–. Tienes demasiada suerte por haber sobrevivido.

–¿Un accidente? –dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y sentía una venda alrededor de ella–. Auch, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

–No lo dudo, fue un golpe muy severo, pero por lo que veo… –decía mientras dejaba el diagnostico en su lugar–. Estarás bien, nos vemos.

–Ok, gracias.

Cuando la enfermera salió un extraño escalofrió le llegó a su cuerpo y entonces volteó a la puerta; vio sentado a un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules llorando con desesperación mientras el doctor le daba sus condolencias, entendió entonces que alguien había muerto.

–Al menos me salve… pero siento que he olvidado algo –entonces una luz llego a su mente–. ¡Ella! ¿Dónde está? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá salvado?

Un montón de preguntas surcaban su cabeza y no podía calmarse hasta que llegó su hermano con cara de desesperación…

–¡ESTAS VIVO! Pensé que ya estabas en mejor lugar –decía Wess mientras hostigaba a su hermano con un abrazo.

–Suéltame, que me lastimas más –decía metiendo las manos para que lo soltara.

–Ok, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti… tuve que dejar un concierto a medias para venir a verte –decía el secándose las lágrimas.

–De acuerdo –dijo–, pero déjame tranquilo y no me hagas preguntas extrañas, ¿ok?

–Que malo eres, ya tenía unas en mente, pero bueno… iré a ver cuándo te dan de alta –decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Soul se quedó solo de nuevo y comenzó a recordar lo que paso, a su mente llego una pequeña imagen después de que despertó en la oscuridad del tren…

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**__**  
**__**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**__**  
**__**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**__**  
**__**El último soplo de mi corazón.**_

Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, había muerto en sus brazos y no pudo hacer nada ya que la inconciencia le ganó; gritó el nombre de aquella chica que le hacía sentir mariposas y le enseño el verdadero amor tan sólo por un segundo.

Los doctores llegaron para ver qué pasaba y el chico les intento explicar, pero lo creyeron loco y le dieron un sedante y lo dejaron dormir.

Llegó el día del funeral y sólo veía a las persona presentes en aquel lugar detrás de un árbol y cuando todos se fueron, él acercó a la tumba, lanzó una rosa junto con una lágrima…

–Lo siento.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D

Espero les haya gustado y que no hayan derramado lágrimas de dolor... (?)

Además de otras cosas...

Y ojalá no me maten por haber sido una asesina D:

Se lo dedico a la persona que me ayudo en este fic, mi querida amiga, correctora, beta y maltratadora~

**Ren Miyamoto**

Y **yamitsu y yamotso higurashi**

****Que son súper lindos conmigo y sé que me apoyaran y no me matarán después de esto... (?)

Espero subir otro con ansias :D

Bye XD

**hikary-neko**


End file.
